$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 8 \\ 8 & 2 \\ 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 8 & 6 \\ 8 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$